For Ever
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Hanya kata-kata gombal yang keluar dari mulut dua namja yang sudah menikah itu. Jb x Yugyeom.


_Title : For Ever._

 _Genre : romance, fluff._

 _Cast : Im Jaebum, Im Yugyeom_

 _Author : Han April_

 _Rating : T+_

 _Length : Oneshot_

 _Disclaimer : all of the cast is belong to God, their parents, and themselves. But this fanfiction is_ _ **MINE.**_

 _Warning : BOYS LOVE, a lot of typo, alur kecepetan, EYD ancur,_ **NO FLAME, NO BASHING, AND REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT.**

 _#bagi yang gak suka yaoi atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Mending gak usah baca dan close tab aja yah.#_

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu indah bagi dua namja yang sudah menjalani bahtera rumah tangga selama dua tahun itu, meskipun bagi mereka setiap malam selalu indah. Kehidupan Im Jaebum dan Im Yugyeom dipenuhi dengan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Cinta mereka yang suci akhirnya berlangsung sampai dialtar, dimana Jaebum dan Yugyeom mengucapkan janji setia mereka. Meskipun sudah dua tahun lamanya berumah tangga, mereka masih terlihat seperti pengantin baru.

Keromantisan selalu menyelimuti dua namja itu. Kehangatan selalu terpencar dari rumah tangga mereka. Membuat siapapun yang melihat merasa iri dengan kehidupan mereka.

Tidak khayal sudah berkali-kali cobaan mereka hadapi bersama. Dengan cinta suci mereka, mereka selalu yakin bisa menghadapi apapun yang menerjang bahtera rumah tangga mereka.

"Sayang coba lihat itu." Jaebum menunjuk langit yang penuh dengan bintang dan rembulan yang bersinar sangat indah.

Yugyeom yang berbaring disamping Jaebum, memandang keatas dan berucap.

"Sangat indah ya hyung ?" Mereka berdua berbaring diatas rumput taman belakang rumah mereka. Yugyeom tidur berbantal lengan Jaebum, mengistirahatkan kepalanya dekat dengan dada Jaebum. Detak jantung teratur Jaebum adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Benar. Kau tau keindahan sang rembulan dan langit yang berhiaskan bintang itu takkan pernah hilang dan takkan pernah pudar sayang ?" Yugyeom sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Jaebum. Itu seperti pertanyaan, tapi juga seperti sebuah pernyataan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu hyung ?." Yugyeom menengok kewajah Jaebum yang tersenyum.

"Karena keindahan rembulan dan bintang itu sama seperti cinta yang kau berikan padaku. Takkan hilang dan takkan pernah pudar."

Yugyeom bersemu merah mendengar gombalan Jaebum. Meskipun selalu mendengar gombalan Jaebum, tetap saja Yugyeom pasti akan merona.

Yugyeom mencubit lembut pinggang Jaebum sebelum kembali memandang keatas langit masih dengan rona pink di pipinya.

Jaebum hanya terkekeh melihat Yugyeom yang jatuh dalam gombalannya.

Mereka berdua pun kembali diam. Meskipun kesunyian mengisi ruang diantara mereka, mereka tidak merasa kesunyian itu ada. Karena Jaebum dan Yugyeom tidak perlu berkata-kata untuk menunjukkan cinta diantara mereka, hanya dengan gerakkan mereka berdua menunjukkan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Seperti Jaebum yang mengelus rambut Yugyeom, dan Yugyeom yang bermain dengan jari-jari Jaebum.

Lihat mereka bahkan masih tersenyum dalam kegiatan mereka. Karena mereka merasakan cinta dari masing-masing pihak.

"Hyung lihat bintang itu sangat terang dari lainnya ?" Yugyeom menunjuk satu bintang yang menyita perhatiannya.

"Ne, bintang itu sangat bersinar terang." Jaebum menjawab sambil mencium rambut Yugyeom.

"Sinar bintang itu menerangi malam yang gelap, sama seperti hyung. Menerangi malam Yugyeom, dan selalu mampu menghilangkan semua risau Yugyeom." Yugyeom tersenyum saat ia bisa membalas gombalan Jaebum.

Jaebum sendiri tertawa lembut.

"Kau ingin balas dendam sayang ?" Yugyeom hanya mengangguk dan mendongak ke Jaebum. Mata mereka saling bertemu tatap.

Jaebum sedikit menunduk agar dapat mendekat ke wajah Yugyeom dan berkata.

"Takkan pernah ada yang bisa melebihimu sayang. Karena ketulusan hati mu itu selalu berarti dalam setiap nafas ku." Jaebum pun mencium bibir Yugyeom. Yugyeom menutup matanya. Ciuman Jaebum selalu lembut, dan entah mengapa selalu dapat membuat Yugyeom tersenyum.

Jaebum melepaskan ciuman singkatnya. Jaebum menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yugyeom.

"Cinta ini takkan pernah bisa terhapuskan, selama kau masih menemani ku sayang. Dan kita sudah berjanji untuk saling setia, janji itu takkan ternoda untuk selamanya." Jaebum menatap kedua obsidian Yugyeom. Yugyeom tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Jaebum sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Akan aku jaga semua rasa cinta yang telah hadir di hidup kita hyung. Seperti kata hyung, rasa cinta itu takkan sirna untuk selamanya. Meskipun waktu akan memanggil ku hyung."

"I love you forever."

"I love you forever too."

-END-

Author minta maaf author tidak catumkan asal darimana kata-kata gombal itu. Cz author ingin ff ini terasa bagus aja. Hope you like it. Mind to review if you like it. Aku mohon kesadaran dari diri chingu sendiri neh. Tolong hargai apa yang sudah author buat, tapi itupun jika chingu semua suka ff ini. Bye.


End file.
